shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Labor
for the U.S. Government]] Labor is work of any kind * The labor movement was the development of a collective organization of working people * A labor union is an association of wage-earners meant to maintain or improve conditions of employment Sourced * Measure not the work Until the day's out and the labour done, Then bring your gauges. ** Elizabeth Barrett Browning, Aurora Leigh (1857), Book V * Such hath it been—shall be—beneath the sun The many still must labour for the one. ** Lord Byron, The Corsair (1814), Canto I, Stanza 8. * Labor is discovered to be the grand conqueror, enriching and building up nations more surely than the proudest battles. ** William Ellery Channing, War (1816). * Personally, I have nothing against work, particularly when performed, quietly and unobtrusively, by someone else. I just don't happen to think it's an appropriate subject for an "ethic." ** Barbara Ehrenreich, "Goodbye to the Work Ethic" (1988), in The Worst Years of Our Lives: Irreverent Notes from a Decade of Greed (1991) * The idea that to make a man work you've got to hold gold in front of his eyes is a growth, not an axiom. We've done that for so long that we've forgotten there's any other way. ** F. Scott Fitzgerald, "Amory Blaine" in This Side of Paradise (1920) Bk. 2, Ch. 5 * For as labor cannot produce without the use of land, the denial of the equal right to the use of land is necessarily the denial of the right of labor to its own produce. ** Henry George, Progress and Poverty (1879), Book VII, Ch. 1 * If little labour, little are our gaines: Man's fortunes are according to his paines. ** Robert Herrick, Hesperides (1648), "No Paines, No Gaines" * Our fruitless labours mourn, And only rich in barren fame return. ** Homer, Odessey (c. 7th century BC); tr. Alexander Pope, The Odyssey of Homer (1725), Book X, line 46 * To labour is the lot of man below; And when Jove gave us life, he gave us woe. ** Homer, Iliad (c. 7th century BC); tr. Alexander Pope, The Iliad of Homer (1715–1720), Book X, Line 78 * The highest reward that God gives us for good work, is the ability to do better work. ** Elbert Hubbard, The Note Book of Elbert Hubbard (1927), p. 125 * Labor is prior to, and independent of, capital. Capital is only the fruit of labor, and could never have existed if labor had not first existed. Labor is the superior of capital, and deserves much the higher consideration. ** Abraham Lincoln, First State of the Union Address (3 December 1861) * From labor there shall come forth rest. ** Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, "To a Child", line 162; in The Belfry of Bruges and Other Poems (1845) * The man who by his labour gets His bread, in independent state, Who never begs, and seldom eats, Himself can fix or change his fate. ** Matthew Prior (1664–1721), The Old Gentry (posthumous), St. 5 * Labor in this country is independent and proud. It has not to ask the patronage of capital, but capital solicits the aid of labor. ** Daniel Webster, A discourse, delivered at Plymouth, December 22, 1820. In commemoration of the first settlement of New-England ''Hoyt's New Cyclopedia Of Practical Quotations'' :Quotes reported in Hoyt's New Cyclopedia Of Practical Quotations (1922), p. 423-25. * Labour in vain; or coals to Newcastle. ** Anon. In a sermon to the people of Queen-Hith. Advertised in the Daily Courant, Oct. 6, 1709. Published in Paternoster Row, London. "Coals to Newcastle," or "from Newcastle," found in Heywood—If you Know Not Me, Part II. (1606). Gaunt—Bills of Mortality. (1661). Middleton—Phœnix, Act I, scene 5. R. Thoresby—Correspondence. Letter June 29, 1682. Owls to Athens. (Athenian coins were stamped with the owl.) Aristophanes—Aves. 301. Diogenes Laertius—Lives of Eminent Philosophers. Plato, XXXII. You are importing pepper into Hindostan. From the Bustan of Sadi. * Qui laborat, orat. ** He who labours, prays. ** Attr. to St. Augustine. * Qui orat et laborat, cor levat ad Deum cum manibus. ** He who prays and labours lifts his heart to God with his hands. ** St. Bernard, Ad sororem. A similar expression is found in the works of Gregory the Great—Moral in Libr. Job, Book XVIII. Also in Pseudo-Hieron, in Jerem., Thren. III. 41. See also "What worship, for example, is there not in mere washing!" Carlyle—Past and Present, Chapter XV., referring to "Work is prayer." * Not all the labor of the earth Is done by hardened hands. ** Will Carleton, A Working Woman. * And yet without labour there were no ease, no rest, so much as conceivable. ** Thomas Carlyle, Essays, Characteristics. * They can expect nothing but their labor for their pains. ** Miguel de Cervantes, Don Quixote, Author's Preface. Edward Moore, The Boy and the Rainbow. * Labor is discovered to be the grand conqueror, enriching and building up nations more surely than the proudest battles. ** William Ellery Channing, War. * Vulgo enim dicitur, Jucundi acti labores: nec male Euripides: concludam, si potero, Latine: Græcum enim hunc versum nostis omnes: Suavis laborum est præteritorum memoria. ** It is generally said, "Past labors are pleasant," Euripides says, for you all know the Greek verse, "The recollection of past labors is pleasant." ** Cicero, De Finibus Bonorum et Malorum, II. 32. * A truly American sentiment recognises the dignity of labor and the fact that honor lies in honest toil. ** Grover Cleveland, letter accepting the nomination for President. Aug. 18, 1884. * American labor, which is the capital of our workingmen. ** Grover Cleveland, Annual Message. Dec., 1885. * When admirals extoll'd for standing still, Of doing nothing with a deal of skill. ** William Cowper, Table Talk, line 192. * Honest labour bears a lovely face. ** Thomas Dekker, Patient Grissell (1599), Act I, scene 1. * Labour itself is but a sorrowful song, The protest of the weak against the strong. ** Frederick William Faber, The Sorrowful World. * It is so far from being needless pains, that it may bring considerable profit, to carry Charcoals to Newcastle. ** Thomas Fuller, Pisgah, Sight of Palestine (Ed. 1650), p. 128. Worthies, p. 302. (Ed. 1661). * For as labor cannot produce without the use of land, the denial of the equal right to the use of land is necessarily the denial of the right of labor to its own produce. ** Henry George, Progress and Poverty, Book VII, Chapter I. * How blest is he who crowns in shades like these, A youth of labour with an age of ease. ** Oliver Goldsmith, The Deserted Village (1770), line 99. * Vitam perdidi laboricose agendo. ** I have spent my life laboriously doing nothing. ** Quoted by Grotius on his death bed. * If little labour, little are our gaines: Man's fortunes are according to his paines. ** Robert Herrick, Hesperides, No Paines, No Gaines. * To labour is the lot of man below; And when Jove gave us life, he gave us woe. ** Homer, The Iliad, Book X, line 78. Pope's translation. * Our fruitless labours mourn, And only rich in barren fame return. ** Homer, The Odyssey, Book X, line 46. Pope's translation. * With fingers weary and worn, With eyelids heavy and red, A woman sat in unwomanly rags, Plying her needle and thread. ** Thomas Hood, Song of the Shirt,,. * Qui studet optatam cursu contingere metam Multa tulit fecitque puer, sudavit et alsit. ** He who would reach the desired goal must, while a boy, suffer and labor much and bear both heat and cold. ** Horace, ''Ars Poetica (18 BC), CCCCXII. * O laborum Dulce lenimen. ** O sweet solace of labors. ** Horace, Carmina, I. 32. 14. * In silvam ligna ferre. ** To carry timber into the wood. ** Horace, Satires, I. 10. 24. * Cur quæris quietem, quam natus sis ad laborem? ** Why seekest thou rest, since thou art born to labor? ** Thomas á Kempis, De Imitatione Christi, II. 10. 1. * The heights by great men reached and kept Were not attained by sudden flight, But they, while l heir companions slept, Were toiling upward in the night. ** Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, Birds of Passage, The Ladder of St. Augustine, Stanza 10. * Taste the joy That springs from labor. ** Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, Masque of Pandora, Part VI. In the Garden. "From labor there shall come forth rest."--Longfellow—To a Child, line 162. * Labor est etiam ipsa voluptas. ** Labor is itself a pleasure. ** Marcus Manilius, Astronomica, IV. 155. * Bowed by the weight of centuries he leans Upon his hoe and gazes on the ground, The emptiness of ages in his face, And on his back the burden of the world. ** Edwin Markham, The Man with the Hoe. Written after seeing Millet's picture "Angelus." * But now my task is smoothly done, I can fly, or I can run. ** John Milton, Comus (1637), line 1,012. * Lo! all life this truth declares, Laborare est orare; And the whole earth rings with prayers. ** Miss Mulock, Labour is Prayer, Stanza 4. * Labor is life! 'Tis the still water faileth; Idleness ever despaireth, bewaileth; Keep the watch wound, for the dark rust assaileth. ** Frances S. Osgood, To Labor is to Pray. * Labor is rest—from the sorrows that greet us; Rest from all petty vexations that meet us, Rest from sin-promptings that ever entreat us, Rest from the world-sirens that hire us to ill. Work—and pure slumbers shall wait on thy pillow; Work—thou shalt ride over Care's coming billow; Lie not down wearied 'neath Woe's weeping willow! Work with a stout heart and resolute will! ** Frances S. Osgood, To Labor is to Pray. * Dum vires annique sinunt, tolerate labores. Jam veniet tacito curva senecta pede. ** While strength and years permit, endure labor; soon bent old age will come with silent foot. ** Ovid, Ars Amatoria, II. 669. * And all labor without any play, boys, Makes Jack a dull boy in the end. ** H. A. Page, Vers de Société. * Grex venalium. ** The herd of hirelings. (A venal pack.) ** Plautus, Cistellaria, IV. 2. 67. * Oleum et operam perdidi. ** I have lost my oil and my labor. (Labored in vain.) ** Plautus, Pœnulus, I. 2. 119. * The man who by his labour gets His bread, in independent state, Who never begs, and seldom eats, Himself can fix or change his fate. ** Matthew Prior, The Old Gentry. * Why, Hal, 'tis my vocation. Hal: 'tis no sin for a man to labour in his vocation. ** William Shakespeare, ''Henry IV'', Part I (c. 1597), Act I, scene 2, line 116. * The labour we delight in physics pain. ** William Shakespeare, Macbeth (1605), Act II, scene 3, line 55. * I have had my labour for my travail. ** William Shakespeare, Troilus and Cressida (c. 1602), Act I, scene 1, line 72. * Many faint with toil, That few may know the cares and woe of sloth. ** Percy Bysshe Shelley, Queen Mab (1813), Canto III. * Labour of love. ** I Thessalonians. I. 3. * With starving labor pampering idle waste; To tear at pleasure the defected land. ** James Thomson, Liberty, Part IV, line 1,160. * The labourer is worthy of his reward. ** I Timothy. V. 18; Luke. X. 7. (hire). * Clamorous pauperism feasteth While honest Labor, pining, hideth his sharp ribs. ** Martin Tupper, Of Discretion. * Labor omnia vincit improbus. ** Stubborn labor conquers everything. ** Virgil, Georgics (c. 29 BC), I. 145. * Too long, that some may rest, Tired millions toil unblest. ** William Watson, New National Anthem. * Labor in this country is independent and proud. It has not to ask the patronage of capital, but capital solicits the aid of labor. ** Daniel Webster, speech, April, 1824. * Ah, little recks the laborer, How near his work is holding him to God, The loving Laborer through space and time. ** Walt Whitman, Song of the Exposition, I. * Ah vitam perdidi operse nihil agendo. ** Ah, my life is lost in laboriously doing nothing. ** Josiah Woodward, Fair Warnings to a Careless World, p. 97. Ed. 1736, quoting Merick Casaubon. ''Dictionary of Burning Words of Brilliant Writers'' (1895 Quotes reported in Josiah Hotchkiss Gilbert, Dictionary of Burning Words of Brilliant Writers (1895). * No man is born into the world whose work is not born with him. There is always work, and tools to work withal, for those who will. ** Henry Ward Beecher, p. 368. * Let parents who hate their offspring rear them to hate labor, and to inherit riches; and before long they will be stung by every vice, racked by its poison, and damned by its penalty. ** Henry Ward Beecher, p. 438. * Blessed is the man who has found his work; let him ask no other blessedness. Know thy work, and do it; and work at it like Hercules. One monster there is in the world, the idle man. ** Thomas Carlyle, p. 367. * Labor is sweet, for Thou hast toiled, And care is light, for Thou hast cared; Let not our works with self be soiled, Nor in unsimple ways ensnared. Through life's long day and death's dark night, O gentle Jesus! be our light. ** Frederick William Faber, p. 369. * No man is base who does a true work; for true action is the highest being. No man is miserable that does a true work; for right action is the highest happiness. No man is isolated that does a true work; for useful action is the highest harmony — it is the highest harmony with nature and with souls — it is living association with men — and it is practical fellowship with God. ** Henry Giles, p. 369. * Man must work. That is certain as the sun. But he may work grudgingly, or he may work gratefully; he may work as a man, or he may work as a machine. He cannot always choose his work, but he can do it in a generous temper, and with an up-looking heart. There is no work so rude, that he may not exalt it; there is no work so impassive, that he may not breathe a soul into it; there is no work so dull, that he may not enliven it. ** Henry Giles, p. 369. * A man's labors must pass like the sunrises and sunsets of the world. The next thing, not the last, must be his care. ** George MacDonald, p. 369. * Labor is not, as some have erroneously supposed, a penal clause of the original curse. There was labor, bright, healthful, unfatiguing, in unfallen Paradise. By sin, labor became drudgery — the earth was restrained from her spontaneous fertility, and the strong arm of the husbandman was required, not to develop, but to "subdue" it. But labor in itself is noble, and is necessary for the ripe unfolding of the highest life. ** William Morley Punshon, p. 367. * Labor is the true alchemist that beats out in patient transmutation the baser metals into gold. ** William Morley Punshon, p. 367. * God does not give excellence to men but as the reward of labor. ** Sir Joshua Reynolds, p. 367. * Nothing is denied to well-directed labor; nothing is ever to be attained without it. ** Sir Joshua Reynolds, p. 367. * The virtues, like the body,become strong more by labor than by nourishment. ** Jean Paul, p. 368. Unsourced * The story of the labor movement needs to be taught in every school in this land... America is a living testimonial to what free men and women, organized in free democratic trade unions can do to make a better life ... we ought to be proud of it! ** Hubert Humphrey * The laboring classes constitute the main part of our population. They should be protected in their efforts peaceably to assert their rights when endangered by aggregated capital, and all statutes on this subject should recognize the care of the State for honest toil, and be framed with a view of improving the condition of the workingman. ** Grover Cleveland * It is the eternal struggle between these two principles — right and wrong — throughout the world. They are the two principles that have stood face to face from the beginning of time; and will ever continue to struggle. The one is the common right of humanity, and the other the divine right of kings. It is the same principle in whatever shape it develops itself. It is the same spirit that says, "You toil and work and earn bread, and I'll eat it." No matter in what shape it comes, whether from the mouth of a king who seeks to bestride the people of his own nation and live by the fruit of their labor, or from one race of men as an apology for enslaving another race, it is the same tyrannical principle. ** Abraham Lincoln * What would you do if your country's welfare depended on labor? When a ship is in a storm it requires one captain. ** Fritz Sauckel * There has never been a free people, a civilized nation, a real republic on this earth. Human society has always consisted of masters and slaves, and the slaves have always been and are today, the foundation stones of the social fabric. Wage-labor is but a name; wage-slavery is the fact. **Eugene V. Debs * The consistent anarchist, then, should be a socialist, but a socialist of a particular sort. He will not only oppose alienated and specialized labor and look forward to the appropriation of capital by the whole body of workers, but he will also insist that this appropriation be direct, not exercised by some elite force acting in the name of the proletariat. **Noam Chomsky * Let the workers organize. Let the toilers assemble. Let their crystallized voice proclaim their injustices and demand their privileges. Let all thoughtful citizens sustain them, for the future of Labor is the future of America. ** John L. Lewis See also *Social injustice *Definitions of capitalism *United States Department of Labor External links *Labor Quotes Category:Labor